Human/Image Gallery
Human Anime Images Ep1MitBroProfile.png|Mit-Bro. Ep1ToshiBroProfile.png|Toshi-Bro. Ep1IchigoKicksToshiBro.png|Ichigo kicks Toshi-Bro. Ep1YamaBroProfile.png|Yama-Bro. Ep1IchigoScaresSkateboarders.png|Ichigo scares the skateboarders away. Ep1CiviliansGather.png|Civilians gather near the site of a Hollow attack. Ep1ExplosionOccurs.png|The citizens of Karakura Town are scared by an explosion. Ep64SoraProfile.png|Sora Inoue. Ep64OrihimeWithSora.png|Sora and Orihime. Ep2SoraProfile.png|Sora Inoue. Ep2KidOrihimeAmbulance.png|Sora dying near the ambulance. Ep3SoraSeesPins.png|Sora sees the hairpins. Ep3MahanaNatsui.png|Mahana Natsui. Ep3MahanaMichiruRyō.png|Ryō, Michiru, and Mahana. Ep15MahanaInvitesRukia.png|Mahana invites Rukia Kuchiki to eat lunch with the girls. Ep15RukiaGirlsLunch.png|Rukia eats lunch with Mahana and the other girls. Ep15MahanaRukiaRelationship.png|Mahana asks Rukia about her relationship with Ichigo. Ep4HarutokiIde.png|Harutoki Ide. Ep12GitanoProfile.png|Gitano Shigeo. Ep4SadoGitanoHarutokiDiscuss.png|Yasutora Sado, Gitano, and Harutoki discuss Yūichi Shibata. Ep12GitanoDropkicksSado.png|Gitano dropkicks Sado for being distracted. Ep7Hashigami.png|Hashigami. Ep7HashigamiAlt.png|Hashigami Ep7Ino.png|Ino. Ep7Kaneda.png|Kaneda. Ep7HollowAttacksKids.png|The Millipede-like Hollow looms over the boys. Ep7BoysTellTeacher.png|The boys tell their teacher about what happened. Ep7TeacherUnconvinced.png|The teacher remains unconvinced of the boys' story. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Ichigo and his friends are called in to the principal's office for humiliating the school on national TV. Ep37YokochiniThreatens.png|Yokochini. Ep37YokochiniProfile.png|Yokochini. Ep344YokochiniProfile.png|Yokochini 17 months after the defeat of Aizen. Yokochini begs to Ichigo to remember him..png|Yokochini tries to get Ichigo to remember him. Abuelo (ep249).png|Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa. Ep37OscarCoin.png|Oscar. Ep44SōkenIshida.png|Sōken Ishida. Ep103SōkenAppearsToUryū.png|Sōken Ishida. Ep103SōkenGuidesUryū.png|Sōken's Quincy bow. Ep227SorimachiProfile.png|Sorimachi. Ep229MizuhoProfile2.png|Mizuho Asano. Ep229MizuhoProfile1.png|Mizuho Asano. Ep227OshimaProfile.png|Reiichi Ōshima. Ep121KeigoBringsIkkakuYumichika.png|Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa meet Mizuho. Shinmura (anime).png|Ms. Shinmura. Ep12HeitaProfile.png|Heita Toujoin. Ep132RyoheiProfile.png|Ryohei Toba. Ep132KeiProfile.png|Kei Uehara. Ep132KazuyaProfile.png|Kazuya Usaka. Ep12FriendsBerateKarin.png|Karin's friends berate her for being distracted. Shinji Ijima.png|Shinji Iijima. Shinji's Wining Hit.png|Shinji scores the winning hit. Ep135MiyukiProfile.png|Miyuki. Ep135MiyukiFamily.png|Miyuki and family. Ep135MiyukiWithShintaro.png|Miyuki and Shintarō. Ep261MaiProfile.png|Mai Suzuki. Ep314HarukoProfile.png|Haruko. Ep314KonFindsHaruko.png|Kon finds Haruko about to jump off a bridge. Haruzo prepares to jump.png|Haruko prepares to jump off of Karakura Bridge. The blue-haired man approaches Haruko.png|The blue-haired man approaches Haruko. Ep314HollowAttacksHaruko.png|The Hollow pins Haruko to the fence. Ep314KonAttacksHollow.png|Kon attacks the Hollow to save Haruko. Ep314KonTellsHaruko.png|Kon tells Haruko to live Ep314HarukoPossessed.png|Haruko is possessed by the Hollow. Kon is stabbed by Haruko.png|Kon is stabbed by Haruko. Ep314KonSavesHaruko.png|Kon saves Haruko. Ep314HarukoHugsIchigo.png|Haruko hugs Ichigo after mistaking him for Kon. Ep316HaruProfile.png|Haru. Ep343SatodaProfile.png|Satoda. Ep343ObutaProfile.png|Gang leader Obuta. Ep344ObutaProfile.png|Obuta sneers. Ichigo's friends welcome him back.png|Ichigo's friends and family in Tsukishima's mansion welcome him back. Human Manga Images 1Toshi-Bro profile.png|Toshi-Bro. 1Ichigo kicks.png|Ichigo Kurosaki kicks Toshi-Bro in the face. 1Mit-Bro profile.png|Mit-Bro. 6Mahana profile.png|Mahana Natsui. 61Mahana profile.png|Mahana. 52Mahana asks.png|Mahana asks Rukia Kuchiki if she has feelings for Ichigo. 7Ide profile.png|Harutoki Ide. 38Ide profile.png|Ide. 7Gitano profile.png|Gitano Shigeo. 38Gitano profile.png|Gitano. 7Sado discusses.png|Gitano and Ide discuss Yūichi Shibata with Yasutora Sado. 7Sado protects.png|Sado protects Gitano and Ide from a falling I-beam. 38Gitano kicks.png|Gitano dropkicks Sado for being distracted. 38Bulbous G attacks.png|Sado pushes his friends out of the way as Bulbous G attacks. 7Oshima profile.png|Reiichi Ōshima. 7Oshima is thrown.png|Ōshima is thrown through the air by Sado. 7Sorimachi profile.png|Sorimachi. 29Oshima and Sorimachi watch.png|Ōshima and Sorimachi watch the chaos unfold. 8Midoriko profile.png|Midori Tōno. 8Karin emerges.png|Karin Kurosaki emerges from the bathroom stall. 14Kon leaps.png|Kon leaps over a groundskeeper. 15Hashigami profile.png|Hashigami. 15Kaneda profile.png|Kaneda. 15Ino profile.png|Ino. 15Kon finds.png|Kon finds the boys playing video games. 16Millipede-like Hollow attacks.png|The Millipede-like Hollow attacks Ino. 16Kon saves.png|Kon saves the boys from the Millipede-like Hollow. 16Ichigo drags.png|Ichigo drags Rukia away from a vendor trying to scam her. 38Heita profile.png|Heita Toujoin. 38Heita is hit.png|Heita is hit in the face by the soccer ball. 38Kei profile.png|Kei Uehara. 38Kazuya profile.png|Kazuya Usaka. 38Ryohei profile.png|Ryohei Toba. 38Ryohei, Kazuya, and Kei berate.png|Ryohei, Kazuya, and Kei berate Karin Kurosaki for being distracted. 39Bulbous G looms.png|Bulbous G looms behind Kazuya, Kei, Ryohei, and Heita. 58Tetsuo profile.png|Tetsuo Momohara. 58Tetsuo berates.png|Tetsuo berates Ichigo for forgetting about him. 425Satoda profile.png|Satoda. 425Obuta profile.png|Obuta. 426Ichigo and Uryu defeat.png|Ichigo and Uryū defeat Obuta. Human Movie Images Bleach (2018) LAIchigoConfrontsTeenagers.png|Ichigo Kurosaki confronts three teenagers over a desecrated memorial. LAIchigoClotheslinesTeenager.png|Ichigo clotheslines one of the teenagers. LATeenagersApologizeIchigo.png|The teenagers apologize to an exasperated Ichigo. LASadoPunchesTeenager.png|Yasutora Sado punches one of the teenagers away. Category:Images